


Innocent Peeking

by LolaLot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLot/pseuds/LolaLot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto drags Kakashi along to go spy on the women's public baths. Even though the Copy Nin had no wish to do such a perverted thing, the sight is simply too beautiful to resist. Who would've thought that the women would be so beautiful? It's too bad that Naruto can't keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Peeking

 

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimito does.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Innocent Peeking**

**(Or Imitating Jiraiya Is Not Always a Good Idea)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Come on, it'll be fun,"

he said.

"Come on, you won't regret it,"

he said.

The Copy Nin should have known better than to listen to his idiotic student.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jiraiya-sensei showed me this spot," Naruto snickered as he peeked through a hole in the wall. "Made it himself so he could look in safety."

If anything, his ex-sensei had never expected the boy to turn into a second version of the famous sannin.

"Here, look for yourself. The girls are pretty!"

With a sigh burdened by annoyance and a hint of shame, Kakashi looked through the hole.

From the view the hole offered on one pool, he could see that the women bathing had just left, leaving him with nothing to spy on. That was, until the next female came in and dropped her towel.

It was an agonizing sight his mind would never allow him to forget, regardless of his desire to do just so.

"Tell me what you see, you've just been frozen there a while already,"

he heard his teammate whine, but he did not reply.

How could he explain that the sight that now had him entranced?

"Kakashi!"

Certainly, if he let the younger man look as well, she would never forgive him, right?

He was protecting her privacy from an extra set of eyes, after all.

A small voice in the back of his mind spoke up, told him that he should not be staying here, that he should have bolted as every muscle in his body had demanded the very second his eye had spotted pink hair, but the Copy Nin was a stubborn man. A man who was not immune to such unexpected spectacles of beauty, even if they came in the form of an untouchable fantasy.

"You're worse than ero-sennin!"

What did it matter, when he had ruined the last ounce of decency he still posessed by laying an eye on her, even if by inadvertence? When he still didn't move away?

"Let's go, I think it's about Sakura-chan's time to come here."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"You watch me bathe, now?"

It was easy to pretend her quiet voice was part of a dream, to pretend he was trapped in a deep slumber, when he was in his bed, in the darkness and on the verge tipping over into its emptiness.

"I know you're not asleep, Kakashi-sensei."

Avoiding one's fate could only be done for so long, could it? Why was her voice so calm still? The calm before the storm, for sure. He might as well start counting the amount of bones she would break.

"You're right,"

he admitted, heart beating wildly as it acknowledged the incoming peril.

"On your back then, eyes closed."

Devoid of any will to fight back, the Copy Nin obeyed. There were sounds of shuffling clothes, steps and finally his bed creaking under her, he was sickeningly certain, naked weight.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

his sweet kunoichi asked, her voice laced only with curiosity and patience.

No apology would come from his mouth when he knew he would repeat his crime if given the opportunity to fix this mess.

"That's good, then."

And when her lips touched him, he knew there was nothing to be done, nothing to fix. Suffering through his punishment was all that there was to be done.

And anyday, he would repeat his offense, without a doubt, if she would demand her due again.


End file.
